


as good as it gets

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: On the bad days, they wished each other’s death.On the good ones, they talked and dreamt of a little farm by the hill.It’s worth it, Woohyun would tell himself every time they made up. Sunggyu’s worth it.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	as good as it gets

The first time Woohyun saw Sunggyu, he didn’t think much of the older.

It had been at a bar. A new one, at that. Howon’s birthday was the day before, so the younger wanted to spend the whole weekend partying in his name, for some reason unknown to Woohyun. Actually, everyone around Howon was still unknown to him, being a friend he mostly spoke with through messages rather than meeting as their studies and social circles had changed through the years.

The first thing he could come up with when he tried to define Sunggyu, was grumpy.

The older had been sitting besides a young looking boy, blond locks and what looked like sassy expressions as he scolded the older. Woohyun paid no mind at first, getting onto a heat convo with a boy named Myungsoo about which Pokemons were better and why Myungsoo would never beat him in a match, although he reckons they’ll never meet after this. But he does ask, if the younger knows everyone at this little gathering, and then he asks about Sunggyu’s name.

He forgets about the little eyes, about the grimacing face for the next half an hour, ‘till he went out and had a cigarette. Sunggyu had been outside before him, and on the phone, in what looked like a quarrel with the person on the line.

By now, he probably had more than a few beers. He remembers the birthday shots when Howon announced he wanted to be the center of attention again, but the drinks after that are blurry and truthfully they had probably been of the same kind and not too many. Which is why, as much as he wanted to perk up an ear and listen to whatever Sunggyu was spitting, he first tried to lit up his cigarette. It took him some tries, but when he finally managed to connect the cigarette with his lighter, he drunkly leaned forward, and almost killed himself in the progress by getting hit by a car.

If Sunggyu hadn’t been faster, that is.

He got scold, he had his first (of many) up close experience of Sunggyu screaming and complaining, and in the best of Woohyun’s ability, he tried not to smile.

To no avail.

“Are you drunk?” Sunggyu finally asks, and oh, Woohyun understands that one.

“By you” He answers, which sounds funny enough in his ears to bark out a laugh. But Sunggyu grimaces. His phone is no longer on his hand, and his attention has completely switched onto Woohyun instead. Woohyun liked that.

He keeps on giggling to himself though, enough to make Sunggyu smile a little bit, and when he questions him about it, the older answers, _because you look dumb_.

Woohyun had been intoxicated enough to forget about this encounter, and he doesn’t remember either what happened next. To his surprised, he woke up on his bed the next morning, and with a text coming from an unknown number that read _Next time you drink, call me._

He hadn’t called the number for the next two months. Filled with work to do for school and his own bunch of parties, the text had been easily forgotten as well.

It wasn’t until Woohyun had accidentally seen Howon at a bar, and they hit it up. Howon mentioned Sunggyu’s name, which rang a bell, but no information was attached to it, at least none he remembered.

It wasn’t until Howon got a call, and Sunggyu’s name was lit up in the younger’s phone that he asked, _who’s that?_

Howon didn’t know the full story, in his version, he didn’t even know the both of them had met each other at his birthday party. So he didn’t think twice about giving Sunggyu’s number to Woohyun, and when the older finally registered it in his phone, he realized it had been Sunggyu who messaged him the day after Howon’s birthday.

He kinda screwed up.

Woohyun began by sending a meme, testing the waters. Sunggyu hadn’t reply, not until the fourth meme in a row, of which he replied, _fuck off._

 _At least we’re going somewhere,_ Woohyun thought.

What followed was a few weeks of sending messages in hopes for Sunggyu to agree and meet Woohyun. It hadn’t happened until he mentioned he’d be paying for the drinks if they met up.

When Sunggyu finally agreed, Woohyun didn’t even fathom the idea of Sunggyu being such an asshole to the point of inviting all his friends to their date (if you asked Sunggyu, it wasn’t a date, but if you asked Woohyun, it had obviously been one.)

Woohyun did pay for everyone’s drinks that night, and when everyone had finally left (successfully emptying Woohyun’s wallet), Sunggyu talked him through about what had happened a few months prior. What Sunggyu didn’t add, and Woohyun got to know about a few years later, was that they kissed after Woohyun had his black out.

It had been Sunggyu who kissed him that night, who helped him out when he started throwing up, and who took him back to his apartment and made sure he wasn’t a danger to himself.

Sunggyu ate up that part of information for now, and instead made Woohyun chase him for a while. Sunggyu had looked endearing in Woohyun’s eyes by now. He was mysterious, and somehow had managed to lead Woohyun on his palm, playing with him ‘till the younger could get bored of him and leave him like everyone else had.

But Woohyun hadn’t. Leave, that is.

It had been a surprised for both of them, but when they talked it out after sex a few months later, Woohyun hadn’t been offended, as he actually knew Sunggyu had been playing with him. Woohyun hadn’t said it there or then, but he knew Sunggyu was worth it, and whatever was the reason behind Sunggyu’s action, they were worth understanding too.

What followed next was a bumpy relationship.

They fought as much as they made up, had enough bad days to call the whole thing off, as well as good days to keep on the relationship going.

Sunggyu had thrown Woohyun out of his apartment in boxers, in enough rage to leave him to sleep outside, and enough anger to block Woohyun from all social media to get the message through the younger’s head that they were over. This would affect both of them, Sunggyu crying by himself and Woohyun turning to the alcohol’s aid.

But Sunggyu also had the compassion to let Woohyun in after fifteen minutes of shivering outside. His mood switched faster enough to unblock Woohyun in less than a week and even began the conversations with a _where do you wanna eat tonight?_

No one understood them, and truthfully, they couldn’t understand each other either.

They had good sex, bad sex, infuriating sex, loving sex. They’d be at each other’s throat one second, then making out the next.

Woohyun hated when Sunggyu would suddenly turn red in anger, when the older rages on little things that were no problem before. Sunggyu would as well hate it when Woohyun simply didn’t pay attention and made him look and feel like a crazy person in a hopeless relationship.

On the bad days, they wished each other’s death.

On the good ones, they talked and dreamt of a little farm by the hill.

 _It’s worth it_ , Woohyun would tell himself every time they made up. _Sunggyu’s worth it_.

 _There’s no one like him_ , Sunggyu would comfort himself by thinking. _No one but Woohyun would keep up with this._

When they finally moved in together, something shifted.

Woohyun would no longer encounter an enraged lover by the door, he didn’t have to think ahead of their week, and make sure there wouldn’t be anything unpleasant for Sunggyu to get mad about.

Sunggyu would no longer cry himself to sleep. His thoughts, good and bad, would be either written down in a journal ( _journals are hella cool!_ Woohyun convinced him by saying) or he would whisper them in Woohyun’s ear in the middle of the night, the younger wide awake to hear him out.

If Sunggyu cried, it was of happiness, and if Woohyun thought about the upcoming week, it was of planning nothing but good things for them to sightsee and experience together. The sex was nothing but good. Pleasant. They would stare at each other’s eyes as they did it, come together and hug each other to sleep in the filth that completed them.

Woohyun loved Sunggyu through the best and worst, through the good and bad. He would be there, willingly or against his will. He had no said for his heart, and hoped it’d be the same for Sunggyu.

When Sunggyu bought the ring, he had been in a state of ecstasies. The good one, the one that can only come from being in a good healthy environment. He knew his flaws, he knew Woohyun would still get on his nerves, he even knew that happiness was not assured at all. For all they knew, they’d be fighting like crazy in a week.

But as he kneel down and asked the question, Sunggyu knew he didn’t care.

_This is as good as it gets, and I wouldn’t want it any other way._

Both of them thought.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while tipsy because why not


End file.
